Confessions In the Back of a Police Car
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: This wasn't how Armin's day was supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to end up in the back of a police car with the girl of his dreams. And it was all Connie's fault. Armin/Christa


Armin bit his lip, trying to keep it from trembling. This could NOT be happening right now! The blonde shook his head. Was this a dream? Yeah, it probably was. Or at least, that's what he wanted to believe. But he new there was no running from the truth. The horrible truth that settled into his mind. Armin Arlert had been arrested.

This was not how Armin planned for his day to go. Senior year had just ended yesterday, and the gang decided to enjoy their last time together before moving on with their lives. Armin had planned to go to Sina University, but now he wasn't so sure if he would be accepted. After all, why would the top university of California accept a kid from a small town that's not even on the map with a criminal record? Armin forced himself to calm down. He was just overreacting again. Yeah, just overreacting. Armin was so caught up in his thoughts that he completely forgot about the girl sitting next to him.

The girl glanced at Armin, and smiled gently. "Armin, are you alright?" She asked. Armin snapped out of his daze, and turned his head to face the girl besides him. He nodded.

"I'm fine, Christa." He answered. He sighed. "Just a little worried, that's all." Christa nodded.

"I understand." She said. "But don't worry. I'm sure Sina will still accept you. Then you can move on with your life." Armin nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right." He muttered. Then he glanced out the car window. "How did we end up here, anyway?" Christa sighed.

"Because of Connie." She hissed with a hint of laughter. "Why else?" Armin chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He told her. Christa giggled, which caused Armin to blush.

Ever since the fifth grade, Armin has had a crush on the petite blonde currently sitting next to him. But he never acted out on his feelings, despite many words of encouragement from his friends. He was afraid of getting rejected, even though he knew Christa wouldn't say anything harsh or hurtful. It just wasn't in her nature. And Armin was convinced that Christa would never have feelings for him as well. So he remained silent, all the way to Senior year.

Just hours earlier, the gang, consisting of Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholt, Annie, Marco, Mina, Armin, and Christa, had been celebrating their recent graduation. They did many things that night. Jean and Eren got into another argument, while Bertholt and Ymir broke off from the group for some "private" time. Then Connie suggested a game of truth and dare. And of course, everyone accepted, despite the game being a little childish. So eventually, Connie dared Armin to take someone else from the group and break into the house of a couple that was currently on vacation. Obviously, the alcohol had corrupted Connie's mind.

Armin knew he had no choice but to do as Connie dared him to do. He was originally going to take along Eren, but somehow everyone forced him to bring along Christa instead. Something in the back of Armin's mind told him that they were trying to get Christa and him together, but he had brushed this theory off.

Eventually, Armin and Christa had reached the couple's house. Unfortunately, however, they were not aware of the alarms that were set off. The police had arrived in such a short amount of time, one would think they were waiting just around the corner. The officers were, of course, none other than Levi and Erwin, probably the most famous cops for miles around.

So now this is where Armin now found himself. In the back of a police car with the girl of his dreams.

Armin sighed, and Christa noticed this. She glanced at Armin in concern. "Armin, what's wrong?" She asked. Armin shook his head.

"How the hell am I gonna explain this to my grandpa?" He wondered. Christa shrugged.

"Your grandpa is a nice guy," she told him. "I'm pretty sure he won't get to mad." She sighed, and leaned back against her seat. "Now MY family, on the other hand..." She trailed off, and sighed. She glanced at Armin, and shrugged again. "They won't be too happy." Armin nodded. Christa came from a fairly wealthy family, and they expected nothing but perfection from their daughter. Armin sometimes thought that her family were just assholes, considering how much they expected from Christa.

"Well, damn it all." Armin murmured. He glanced out the window, and saw Erwin talking on the phone, and from what he could tell it was the couple. Armin knew the couple, Petra and Auruo. And he was pretty sure they wouldn't be happy. He saw Levi glare at him, and the blonde instantly turned away. Sighing, he glanced back at Christa, who was playing with her thumbs. She looked kind of sad, Armin noticed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked his crush. Christa sighed.

"I'm going to miss you, you know." She said. Armin blinked in surprise. Christa glanced up at him as she continued. "I mean, we'll all miss you, but I'll especially miss you." She looked away. "You'll be heading off to college- no, Sina University, and you'll leave the rest of us here. In small ol' Shinganshina."

Armin shook his head. "I'll still come and visit." He reassured her. "It's not like I'll be leaving forever."

"That's not the point." Christa hissed, surprising Armin. Christa sighed when she realized she sounded a bit harsh. "That's not the point." She repeated in a softer tone. "It won't be the same. Without you, nothing will." Armin was really confused by this, and all he could do was simply tilt his head.

"Christa," he said. "I don't understand."

"I like you, dummy." Christa told him. Armin's eyes widened. Christa glanced up at him. "I like you, Armin. Hell, maybe even more than that. I've had feelings for you for the longest time now." She sighed.

Armin was blushing now. Like, a lot. Was this really happening? Was Christa actually returning his feelings? Finally, he spoke.

"W-what?" He asked stupidly. Christa sighed, and looked away.

"Look, I understand if you don't feel the same." She muttered. "I just had to tell you." Armin shook his head.

"No, Christa! I do like you!" He exclaimed, startling the girl. Armin bit his lip, and sighed. "I do like you, Christa. A lot." Christa stared at him in shock.

"Y-you do?" She whispered. Armin nodded, and reached for her. This proved to be futile, as his hands were cuffed behind his back. Instead he just leaned in.

"I do like you, Christa." He told her gently. "In fact, I think it's more than that."

Christa smiled, and started to lean in as well. They were getting closer, and closer. Their lips were just centimeters away...

"Hey you two, good news." A voice interrupted, causing the two teenagers to quickly pull apart. They turned to see a smirking Erwin, who was obviously trying to hold in his laughter. "The owners are, luckily for you, quite forgiving, and aren't pressing charges. You two are off the hook." Armin and Christa sighed in relief, and nodded. Erwin smiled. "Alright, Levi and I will take you guys home, cool?" The two blondes nodded again, and Erwin closed the door.

As he hopped in the driver's seat, with Levi in the passenger's, Armin turned to Christa, and smiled. Christa shyly smiled back. Armin leaned in.

"I promise I'll come back for you." He whispered. "Even though we'll be cities apart, I'll come back. And then I'll stay." Christa smiled.

"You better hold on to that promise, Armin Arlert." She chuckled.

"Oi, knock it off brats." Levi's voice rang out. They heard Erwin chuckle.

"C'mon, Levi." Erwin said. "Remember when Pixis arrested you and Hanji?" Levi grumbled something, and remained silent.

Armin and Christa chuckled, and glanced at one another. They grinned, knowing that their life together was going to be great.

And it was all because of Connie too.


End file.
